Of a rat and a man
by Chapaf
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque deux amis de longue date se retrouvent au hasard d'un couloir sombre, seuls, face à leurs désirs ?


Alors, tout d'abord, et avant toute réclamation, je vous renvoie au générateur de slash HP mis à disposition Dupond et Dupont, que vous trouverez sur AO3 sous le titre "Bang-bang cul-cul : le générateur fanfiction slash"

C'est inspiré, complètement barge, et tellement réaliste/lucide (malheureusement) quant au niveau global de ce fandom !

Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier l'auteur du générateur de m'avoir payé une énorme tranche de rire, m'avoir amenée au bord de l'écœurement ou avoir violé mon enfance avec un plug sapin non lubrifié !

Le principe est simple. On jette des dès aléatoirement, on tombe sur une situation (un genre d'histoire dont vous êtes le héros mais en plus dégueu) et on écrit la... chose ?

J'ai failli tourner de l'œil en voyant mon pairing. Mais, ma foi, c'est le jeu ma pauvre lucette non ? XD Et j'ai bien ri...  
>Bon, en fait je me suis tellement marrée avec cette parodie, que je ne garantie pas de réitérer ! Vous êtes prévenu(e)s !<p>

Mais, finalement le plus dur a été l'exercice obligatoire pour rajouter les fautes. C'était juste horrible... Oui, oui, je précise, les fautes d'orthographe sont VOLONTAIRES (enfin 95% quoi :p) !

Donc, voici quels étaient mes tirages de base :

Personnages : 12- Peter Pettigrow / 14- James Potter

OCC : 3 – Réduisez la personnalité de vos protagonistes à un ou deux traits de caractères, les plus marqués. Faudrait pas trop leur donner de la profondeur non plus, ce n'est pas le lieu.

Déclencheur : 7- Quelqu'un joue les entremetteurs (et je vous laisse choisir qui, attention, c'est votre moment de gloire !)

Lieu : 1- Une salle de cours. De préférence non fermée à clef, pour qu'une tierce personne aléatoire débarque à la fin de leurs ébats pour surprendre le couple à moitié nu.

Fautes : 10 à 12- À chaque verbe qui fini par –é, mettez un –er. Et inversement. Et tiens, pendant qu'on y est, une fois sur deux, remplacez les –ait par des –er. Parce que c'est cool.

Pour le reste, ma foi, vous découvrirez ça au fur et à mesure.  
>Mais Dieu que j'ai honte !<p>

* * *

><p>_Écoute, James. Je n'en peux plus de cette mascarade... Tu as assez menti, aux autres et à toi-même. J'en ai ras la casquette de me faire passé pour ta copine. Tu devrais le lui dire...<p>

_Lily, tu es folle !

_Allons, James ! Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu es un Gryffondor ! Un peu de courage que diable !

Le jeune homme soupira en regardant son ami. Elle avait raison. Il était temps de faire quelque chose. Et puis Lily avait aussi sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement lui servir de couverture !

_Bien, Lily. Je vais le faire. Par contre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre.

La jeune femme eut un sourire malicieux

_Hum, je peux peut-être t'aidai. Retrouve-moi ce soir à dix heures devant la salle de potions.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda James, soudain attentif.

_Tu verras bien, grand dadais !

Le grand brun regarda son amie s'éloigner d'un pas dansant pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Au passage, il la vit échangé quelques mots avec Peter et Sirius qui discuter dans un coin du couloir. Le plus petit des deux garçons offrit un sourire timide à Lily et James sentit son cœur se serré. Pourquoi ce sourire ne lui était-il pas destiné ? Enfin, bientôt il remédierait à cela. Pourvu que le plan de Lily fonctionne... 

Le soir même, James arriva au moins une demi heure en avance au rendez-vous fixait par son amie. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Il n'avait pas fait d'effort de présentation particulier. Après tout, ça n'était que Lily... Ses cheveux noirs se livraient toujours bataille sur le haut de son crâne et sa cravate dorée était un peu de travers.

À l'heure dite, il eut la surprise de voir s'avancé, non pas son amie tant attendue, mais l'objet de tous ses tourments. Se retournant fréquemment dans le couloir, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi, s'avancer vers lui Peter. Le garçon était tellement croquinou avec sa petite taille, ses bourrelets dodus et ses dents de travers... James n'avait qu'une envie : le cajolé. Enfin non, il avait bien une ou deux autres envies qui devraient être satisfaites d'abord s'il en croyait la réaction immédiate de son corps dans son uniforme.

Le petit brun potelé s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'à avisait son ami. Alors, il sursauta et se mit à rougir en bégayant.

_James ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le fougueux Gryffondor avait souvent remarquer qu'il mettait le petit brun mal à l'aise. C'était si émouvant...

_Je devais retrouver Lily...

_Ha bon ? demanda Peter en fronçant ses étranges sourcils aussi touffus que des chenilles. C'est bizarre, moi aussi ! 

Les deux garçons se dévisager sans oser comprendre, lorsque le cliquettement caractéristique de griffes sur le parquet les alerta.

_Miss Teigne ! chuchota James en poussant vivement son compagnon dans la salle de classe dont la porte demeurait commodément ouverte leur tendit les bras.

Pris dans le mouvement, et désireux de ne pas alerter le concierge, James plaqua Peter contre le mur. Quand le garçon couina, il lui posa la main sur la bouche tout en surveillant le passage de l'animal d'un œil assurer. 

Quand la chatte de Rusard se fut éloignait, James prit conscience de leur position. Son corps musclé était toujours plaquer contre le moelleux embonpoint de l'autre garçon. Ha, il était si doux... Contre sa main calleuse d'avoir trop manié le manche du balai, il sentait la respiration moite et légèrement asthmatique de Peter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors sans réussir à se déprendre. James sentit son corps le trahir, et son érection palpitante alla se loger directement contre la chair rebondie. Peter étouffa un petit glapissement et devint encore plus rouge. James décida alors de tentait le tout pour le tout. Il retira sa main de la bouche de son ami, et alla l'appuyer juste à côté de sa tête. Puis, il pressa plus fort son désir brûlant contre le ventre de son partenaire, afin qu'il ne puisse plus ignorer le besoin qui le ronger depuis trop de temps.

_James, est-ce que... couina le petit gros.

_Oui, Peter. Ça te pose un problème ? s'enquit bravement l'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor.

Le petit brun secoua timidement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Un rêve jusque là inaccessible était en train de devenir réalité. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus inavoués, il n'avait osé rêvait de James le plaquant ainsi au mur, une étincelle de pure lubricité dans le regard.

_Oh Peter, gémit James. J'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps. Si longtemps, répéta le garçon en se laissant tomber à genoux devant son ami. 

Peter déglutit péniblement devant le sourire entendu de James qui avait commencé à déboutonné la braguette de son uniforme. Au travers du tissu, il sentait son érection frottais contre le tissu. Il était à la fois très exciter et mort de peur. Après tout, c'était la première fois. Et avec James en plus... James qu'il aimait plus que tout et dont il rêvait en secret depuis leur première rencontre. Pourvu que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve, ça le tuerait.

James descendit le pantalon du jeune homme sur ses chevilles. Un courant d'air froid caressa ses cuisses nues et il se sentit soudain très exposait comme cela. Après tout, il portait encore les fixes chaussettes offerts par sa tante à Noël. Les sangles retenaient, haut sur ses mollets, la paire d'accessoires assortis à sa cravate. En plus, de là où il était, James avait une vue parfaite sur ses cuisses dodues recouvertes d'un épais duvet sombre.

Pourtant, à cet instant, James le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

_Tu es tellement magnifique, s'extasia l'attrapeur, un sourire émerveiller aux lèvres. 

Ce fut cette tendresse qui incita Peter à prendre son courage à deux mains. Le garçon fit glisser son caleçon à carreaux bleus et blancs le long de ses cuisses, livrant à James l'objet de son désir. Ce dernier contempla avec émerveillement les vingt-cinq centimètres de plaisir qui n'attender que sa bouche, nichés dans une forêt de poils rêches et sombres. N'y tenant plus, il déboutonna d'une main son pantalon et libéra son membre de son propre sous-vêtement, devenu bien trop petit.

Quand se fut chose faite, James se saisit du bâton de chair palpitant et enfonça le membre de Peter au plus profond de sa gorge, d'un seul coup. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il avait rêver de ce moment depuis qu'il avait vu le jeune garçon se glisser dans leur salle de classe des années plus tôt, rasant les murs. La longue queue rose alla buter au fond de sa gorge, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se recula un peu, avide de la léchait, de la mordillait tout du long.

_Mmmh, c'était vraiment trop bon_, pensa James. _Dire qu'ils avaient attendu des années avant de céder à ce désir mutuel. Tant de temps perdu..._

___Oh Peter, reprit le garçon en libérant un instant sa bouche du sexe de son aimé, si tu savais comme j'aime ton lombric... Pourquoi me l'avoir cachait jusqu'ici ?

Mais Peter ne put que gémir de nouveau quand James engloutit derechef cette tige palpitante. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il lui en fallait plus, tellement plus...

D'un sort informulé, il se prépara lui-même à la suite. Parce que les choses ne pouvaient en rester là.

_Oh, James... Je veux...

_Quoi, Peter ? demanda l'attrapeur en s'écartant momentanément,

D'un roulement de hanches suggestif, Peter se fit fort de lui faire comprendre quelle partie de lui s'embraser au point qu'il ne puisse pas survivre une minute de plus sans que James n'y porte son attention.

_Oh. Nous sommes un petit coquin, Peter... sourit lubriquement James qui venait de comprendre. On veut que je vienne explorer votre petite tanière.

_Oh, oui, James. S'il te plaît, le supplia le garçon en glissant ses mains derrière son dos pour écarter de lui même les deux hémisphères de son postérieur rebondi.

Le brun, toujours à genoux, ne se fit pas prier et avança son index inquisiteur vers l'orifice offert à sa curiosité. Il eut le plaisir de découvrir que le tunnel d'amour était déjà lubrifié.

_On est prévoyant. N'est-ce pas Peter ? C'est bien. Il te faudra au moins ça pour me recevoir, mon petit rat. Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire avec mon balai magique. Et n'espère pas t'en sortir en criant grâce. Je vais te faire couiner de plaisir... 

James sentit le désir enflammait ses reins et ne put plus attendre plus longtemps.

L'attrapeur profita de sa carrure athlétique pour se relevait d'un bond. D'une pression de la main, il retourna Peter contre la porte et lui releva les reins pour le positionné juste pour lui. Puis il s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, avec un soupir de plaisir. Peter cria son nom lorsque James s'introduisit en lui. Ce dernier attendit un instant avant de continuait. Il voulait faire ça bien. Il était évident que son ami était vierge, et il ne souhaitant pas le dégouté des joies de la chair. Il y avait encore bien des choses que l'attrapeur comptait expérimenté avec son adorable petit rat. 

Mais Peter s'impatienta vite et commença à remuais les reins de lui même, réclamant plus, plus fort, plus vite. D'un main, il passa sous la bouée formée par son ventre pour se saisir de sa propre virilité et se caressé en rythme. Les petits couinement qu'il relâchait à chacun des coups de boutoirs de James ne faisait qu'amenait ce dernier au plus près de la délivrance. Le plaisir qui monter en eux était exquis.

_Tu aimes ? murmura James, la voix rauque, juste dans l'oreille frétillante de Peter.

_S'il te plait, bégaya le petit gros. Plus profond… 

Cette simple phrase mit les reins de James en feu. De ces mains calleuses, il écarta sans pudeur les globes duveteux qui le retenaient encore de s'enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Quand ce fut chose faite, il accéléra ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans le corps moite et ballotant. Puis, quant il eut trouver sa place, James s'accrocha de nouveau aux hanches dodues. Et soudain, ce fut trop, et l'orgasme le transperça.

Peter ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, éclaboussant de sa semence le battant de la porte, tout en couinant plaintivement le nom de James. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, écoutant le son de leurs respirations s'apaisait. 

James se retirait du corps de Peter, abandonnant un traînée crémeuse sur les cuisses rondes, lorsqu'ils entendirent la seconde porte de la salle s'ouvrir sur une quatrième année qui tentait de retenir un gloussement de godiche.

Il était déjà trop tard pour masqué quoi que ce soit de cette compromettante situation, lorsque James avisa que la donzelle était accompagnée de Sirius. Ce dernier avait déjà la cravate de travers et les cheveux en bataille. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel personne n'osa se regarder ou émettre un son, puis Sirius partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

_Désolé, les gars. Faites comme si on n'était pas arrivé. On va se trouver une salle de notre côté ! dit-il en tirant sa conquête d'un soir pas le bras tout en leur adressant un clin d'œil. Oh, et, ajouta-t-il en repassant la tête par la porte, bonne bourre !

* * *

><p>C'était monstrueux, et contre nature. Mais, qui sait, peut-être que si James était resté avec Peter, ne les aurait-il pas trahis *violons larmoyants*<p>

Sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à vous lancer. Ca vaut le coup, ça faire rire et ça désacralise le truc. Lisez au moins le générateur ! Et surtout, jouez le jeu !

PS : Mon Dieu, je viens de le relire. C'est atroce. Bon allez, on va dire que j'assume XD


End file.
